1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting keyboard and lighting module thereof, and more particularly to a lighting keyboard and lighting module thereof which are low cost and easy for production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a top view of a conventional lighting module for a keyboard is shown. The lighting module utilizes light-emitting diodes 102 as a light source, a plurality of optical fibers 104 to transmit light which are arranged under the keyboard 106. The light-emitting diodes 102 are controlled by a circuit board to provide light beams transmitted by the optical fibers 104 to illuminate the keypads 108 of the keyboard 106. However, the use of optical fibers would increase the production cost since the optical fibers are expensive. Moreover, the large number, tiny size and high-density arrangement of the optical fibers further increase the complexity and cost of the keyboard production.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional lighting module for a keyboard is shown. This lighting module utilizes an electroluminescent 204 which is inserted into the module of the keyboard to light the keyboard. As shown in the figure, the electroluminescent 204 is disposed between an aluminum plate 206 of the keyboard and a upper housing 202 of the keyboard, wherein the aluminum plate 206 has a circuit board and a plurality of keypads 208 thereon. The keyboard is lightened by the light from the electroluminescent 204 through the exits of the upper housing 202. The keyboard may be lightened by the light from the electroluminescent 204 through the exits of the upper housing 202 and the keypads 208. The use of the electroluminescent 204 would increase the complexity of the keyboard production and keyboard components because the upper housing 202 and the keypads 208 must be redesigned or at least modified in order to accommodate the electroluminescent 204. The use of the lighting module shown in FIG. 2 will also increases the complexity and cost of the keyboard production and further has drawbacks such as assembling and disassembling inconvenience.
Thus it is necessary to provide a new lighting module and lighting keyboard to resolve the drawbacks of the conventional lighting keyboard set forth. It is towards those goals that the present invention is specifically directed.